


Who you are

by Kian051001



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Kiss under mistletoe, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian051001/pseuds/Kian051001
Summary: Magnus comes back to Asgard at Christmas and gives Alex a surprise.Lil bit of Hearth/Blitz at the end.





	Who you are

“Magnus, you’re supposed to be on Midgard with Annabeth. Why are you here?” Alex asked as Magnus walked into the entryway of Valhalla.  
“I came to spend Christmas… I mean Yuletide with you. She understands, don’t worry.” Magnus answered smoothly.  
Magnus noticed Alex’s slightly longer hair. He walked towards his closest friend and invited him to Valhalla's great hall. He held the door open for Alex and inside the tables were filled with food until it almost fell off. Magnus finally spotted his chance.  
He pulled Alex towards the table. “Huh, mistletoe.” He stated nonchalantly kissing Alex’s lips.  
“What the heck Magnus!” Alex said turning a deep shade of red “I thought you were into…y’know… girls.”  
“I don’t care about your gender, to me it’s about who you are.” He smirked “I thought you were going to say Sam.”  
They both laughed, red in the face, as they sat down.  
“Magnus and Sam, huh” Hearthstone signed to Blitzen kissing him on the cheek  
“Huh, I guess Freyja does her work well sometimes...” Blitzen said struggling to sign his mother’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short but it's less than one page so...  
> For Hayden's fanfiction Christmas contest. The best I could do on short notice because exams


End file.
